Big Brother Brax
by JTR01
Summary: Brax meets his new adopted brother.


**Just watched _The Timeless Children._ That changes a lot of stuff and unfortunately destroys my theory on how the Doctor could still be half-human without conflicting with what was said in _Journey's End_. But I'm pretty intrigued and I'm excited to see what happens next. I don't own Doctor Who.**

Brax didn't know what to make of his new brother. Apparently no one knew what to make of him, especially since no one had seen him yet except for the adults. None of his older sister some brothers, or any of his cousins, could tell him anything about his new sibling.

When father had come home yesterday carrying a small bundle that was quickly discovered to by a baby, it had sent very member of the house of Lungbarrow into a frenzy of confusion. Brax had overheard his aunts and uncles whispering that the boy was the result of an affair, a possibility that had horrified Brax and made him worry for his mother. But then both his mother and father had announced they were in fact adopting the boy, explaining they had been friends with his biological parents and were taking him in due to their untimely death.

The Time Tot could hear his parents discussing what had happened with the rest of his family as he snuck out of his room. All his siblings and cousins were asleep, or at least pretending to while trying to overhear what the adults were discussing. Brax however was more concerned with meeting his new brother. As the youngest out of all the children, Brax was officially annoyed by how he was always the baby of the family. How everyone always acted like they knew better than him simply because they were older, even if it was only by a few days like with cousin Trall. Now that he had a younger brother, that made him a big brother and meant they would treat him like a normal person.

Soon he found himself at the door to the room the baby was being kept. For a second fear overtook Brax, and he worried about how he would be punished if mother or father found him here. He was almost about to give up and go back to his room, when he heard a noise from a room. It took him a second to realise it was the light but still noticeable moans of a baby in distress. Without a second thought he practically shoved the door open and ran inside, noticing with some amusement that they had put the baby in his old cot. The six year old raced to the cot and looked down to see his new brother.

He was honestly a little disappointing. And a little ugly.

The baby was moving about in his red pyjamas, moaning slightly though Brax could tell they were starting to develop into a scream. The cot was a little tall for Brax, so while the sounds started to get louder he looked around widely. Noticing a chest of draws by the wall he dragged it to the cot before standing on it. He reached down and with a deep breath he lifted the baby into his arms like he had seen many people do before.

The baby was heavier that Brax had expected and he almost dropped the child in surprise. In retrospect he should have known that would have happened considering how fat the baby looked. We're babies supposed to be this fat? He had no idea and he honestly didn't care as he tried to focus on stopping the inevitable crying.

Except the child didn't cry. To Brax surprise it had stopped moaning and wiggling, and instead it was looking at Brax with what could be considered fascination. And now that his face was up close, Brax had to admit that he didn't look that ugly anymore. In fact he looked kind of cute. And incredibly fragile, a thought that terrified Brax as he realised he had no idea if he was holding the baby right. Anxiously he held the baby a little closer, wondering what he should do as he glance dat the open door to see if anyone was coming. Now that the baby wasn't crying should he put him back in the cost, or would that make him cry again? But then Brax realised something important when he looked at the baby, his brother, again and smiled slightly. He didn't want to put him back in the cot. He will eventually obviously, but not right now.

"So, my name is Brax." he said slowly and calmly like his tutors had taught him. He sometimes misspoke, a quality which was unbecoming of a future Time Lord. "I'm your big brother."

The baby didn't say anything, because of course it couldn't. Instead as Brax carefully stepped off the chest before sitting on it, the baby slowly rested his head against his big brother's chest and started to fall asleep. Brax, with a massive grin on his face that he couldn't control, just sat there looking at his new and precious little brother in wonder.

**Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.**


End file.
